A Summoner's Tale
by Hieikitten
Summary: Sin had taken her mother away from her when she was a young girl. She became a Summoner, vowing to find a way to defeat the monster once and for all, even at the cost of her life. But then she met one young Al Bhed who made her question all of her decisions...
1. A Journey Begins

******Author's Notes: **FFX and its characters, the Al Bhed, Sin, and Spira, belong to Square Enix. Most of the characters in this fanfiction are my OC's that I created, and belong to me. This story is set shortly before Braska's time.

* * *

**I – A Journey Begins**

In Spira, there are people known as Summoners. Their purpose, their duty, is to defeat the creature known as Sin and to bring the Calm, sacrificing their lives in the process, and in doing so they become High Summoners. But, not all Summoners defeat Sin. Not all of them make it that far, for one reason or another.

If you're reading this, I thank you and I hope that you enjoy my tale. This is my story.

* * *

It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining down on the ship. I clung to the railing as the wind buffeted my face and whipped my hair about. I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the sea. I had always loved the sea. It had been six long years since I had been on a ship, though, and now not only was I on a ship, but I was also returning to my birthplace, the Isle of Besaid. I could remember the last time I had seen Besaid, years ago when my mother and I had left on a ship like this one, bound for Luca to go and watch the Blitzball Tournament. I had watched as the island had gotten smaller and smaller in the distance, until I could no longer see it. I had been so excited.

My mother had been a pretty woman with long and wavy, very dark brown hair. Her hair had been so dark, it had almost looked as black as coal, except when the sunlight had hit it. I remember how it shone black, brown, and gold in the sunlight that day. My own hair is much lighter than hers was, a strawberry blond color instead of dark brown. And my mother's eyes, they had been a bright green. My own eyes are blue. I had always fancied that I had gotten my eye and hair colors from my father. I remember talking to my mother and laughing as she told me stories and jokes. She had been a fun-loving person, and had always been nice to be around. I remember telling her that I had wanted to become a Blitzball Player someday, and I remember her encouraging me. If that was what I wanted to do, she would support me all the way.

On that day, on that ship bound for Luca, that was the last time I would ever see or talk to my mother again. For, on that day, Sin had attacked our ship. I remember the panic and the shouts of the ship's passengers and crew. I remember being terrified when, for the first time in my eight years of life, I had seen that horrid creature that had killed so many people in Spira. I had been one of the lucky few on board who had survived Sin's attack on the ship. I had found myself alone in Luca, an orphan and only eight years old. I had felt confused, sad, and terrified. Angry, too. I had been confused because, at first, I did not understand what had happened to my mother. I had been sad once the realization did sink in that my mother was gone. I had been terrified of the creature that had attacked the ship. And, more than anything else, I had been angry because that creature they called Sin had taken my mother away from me.

My mother had been the only family I had ever known. I had no siblings, no cousins, no aunts or uncles, no grandparents. My mother's family had been small to begin with and, over time, the few that there were had been killed by Sin. I had never known my father while growing up, and no one else knew who he was either. My mother had kept his identity a secret to everyone, including myself. I had used to ask my mother about my father all the time when I was a little girl. But, she never would say anything about him, not even the tiniest bit. After a while, I had stopped asking her about my father. I had always imagined my father to be a handsome and noble man, however.

After Sin's attack on the ship, I had been taken in by an old woman who lived in Luca. She was very kind, and I enjoyed living in Luca and being able to watch the Blitzball Tournaments. But, every night I had the same nightmare. Again and again I would witness that day when Sin had attacked the ship and had taken my mother away from me. I would wake up crying and, sometimes, screaming for my mother. My mother had died that day yet I had lived on. Why, I had wondered, had I been spared the same fate as my mother? Sometimes, when I had walked along the docks and looked out at the sea, I would wish that Sin had taken me, too. Anything to be with my mother again. After a while, though, I had stopped wishing that. I knew that my mother would scold me for thinking like that. She had loved me more than anything else in the world. She wouldn't have wanted me to die that day.

After a while, I had stopped grieving over my mother's death. Instead, I had found a new resolve: I had decided that I would become a Summoner. I had vowed that one day I would defeat Sin. I was determined and showed great promise. I was a strong girl. I would defeat the monster that had killed my mother, and so many other people. And that is why, eight years after my mother's death, I was on a ship bound for Besaid. I had spent six years training and now it was time for me to become a full-fledged Summoner.

* * *

"You all right?" Asked a voice from behind me. I turned around and gave a small smile to the boy who walked up beside me.

"I'm fine, Hiko. I was just thinking." I replied softly. Hiko was a childhood friend of mine. We had met in Luca, at a Blitzball Tournament. He loved Blitzball and was a very cheerful kind of person and fun to be around. He was from Kilika, but he spent a lot of his time in Luca.

When I had decided to become a Summoner, Hiko had became my Guardian immediately, with no complaints and without me having to ask him. I had always wondered why, because he had always talked of becoming a Blitzball Player and he was really quite talented when it came to Blitzball.

"Nira won't talk to me and I'm bored." Hiko said as he stared out at the sea, and I laughed. Nira was a female Ronso whose brother was a Blitzball Player. She had also became my Guardian and, like with Hiko, I had met her at a Blitzball game.

Nira and I were fast friends after we first met. Nira was on the quiet side, but she had a kind heart and was devoted to protecting me. At first, Hiko and Nira had not gotten along very well at all. Nira was more the quiet and serious type while Hiko was loud and loved to joke and play around. They had both gotten on each others nerves for a while. However, after a while the two of them had grown on each other.

"Nira's not much of a conversationalist. Why don't you talk to me, instead?" I suggested, smiling. We spent the rest of the trip talking and watching the sea.


	2. A Summoner

******Author's Notes: **FFX and its characters, the Al Bhed, Sin, and Spira, belong to Square Enix. Most of the characters in this fanfiction are my OC's that I created, and belong to me. This story is set shortly before Braska's time.

Also a note to those who have been following this story for a while, I've done some re-writing for this story and am updating with new versions of my previous chapters, although for the most part they're pretty much the same as the originals, but I re-worded some parts and added more details in other parts. I'm also sorry for not updating this story for so long, but now I'm focusing my attention on just this story so I can complete it.

I'd also like to thank ChristmasGirl14 for following this story, and for the review. Thanks so much!

* * *

**II – A Summoner**

When I first set foot on the Isle of Besaid, after so many years away, my heart ached. The last time I had been here, my mother had been alive and I had called Besaid my home. But now, my mother was gone, and the island didn't feel quite like home anymore. Not with my mother gone. I wondered, as we got off of the ship, what I would say to those people who had known my mother and I back then. Surely they had heard about Sin attacking our ship all those years ago? Maybe they thought us both dead, after neither of us had returned to Besaid? _Just stay calm,_ I told myself silently. I wondered if anyone would even recognize me now? I had been just eight years old back then. Now, I was sixteen. I had grown a lot. I was a young woman now. I was no longer a child.

Nira, Hiko, and I made our way from the beach and followed a path that led us past beautiful cascading waterfalls that I remembered from my childhood. I remembered using this path when I was a child. I had liked to come here, alone, to admire the waterfalls, even though there had always been the danger of fiends attacking me. As we continued along the path, past structures from an age long since past, I again wondered what I would say to anyone who might recognize me. What could I say? I would have to tell them about my mother, I knew that much.

* * *

"Meka?" I heard a woman's voice say as my Guardians and I entered the village of Besaid. "Is that really little Meka? Rena's daughter?" The woman's voice sounded again and I turned around to see the speaker. She was a woman in her early fifties, and she had long black hair that was starting to gray here and there. Her dark blue eyes regarded me curiously as I stared back at her. It took me a moment, but I soon recognized her as my mother's old friend.

"Lara?" I asked the woman. Lara had been a good friend of my mother's. They had known each other since they had been children and had been best friends. I remembered my mother telling me lots of stories about how she and Lara had gone off 'adventuring', much to the dismay of their parents.

"Why, it is little Meka!" Lara exclaimed excitedly as she walked over and pulled me into a hug. "How you have grown, child!" She said, looking me up and down, examining me. "We all thought you and your mother had been killed when we heard that Sin had attacked your ship. Is Rena all right? Why didn't you two return home?"

My heart ached as Lara spoke of my mother. I looked down, holding back my tears. How could I tell her what had happened to my mother, her best friend? I knew I had to, though, not matter how hard it was. I looked up, meeting Lara's gaze.

"My mother.. She died during Sin's attack that day. She.. She's gone." I told Lara quietly. The woman stared at me a moment, absorbing this information.

"Oh, my dear.. I'm sorry.. So very sorry.. Poor, dear Rena..." Lara said, hugging me again as tears rolled from her eyes.

"I have decided to become a Summoner." I told her once she had let go of me. "To defeat Sin." I added. My voice had adopted a slight edge with those words. I watched Lara take a step back and look me over before she nodded at me gravely. I noticed more tears fall from her eyes.

"I see.." She said quietly. "Your mother.. She would be proud of you, Meka." She told me. For some reason, I could not believe her words. Would my mother have really been proud of me for choosing to become a Summoner? For choosing to throw my life away? I know, I probably should not have thought of it like that. But, I could not help but think of it that way.

Summoners sacrifice their own lives to bring the Calm to the people of Spira. Sin always comes back and the cycle starts all over again. If I could find some way to defeat Sin, truly defeat Sin, for good... If Sin never returned to Spira ever again, and the Calm could last forever... If I could do that, than it would not be so bad to sacrifice myself for that cause. I was about to speak to Lara again, when Nira's voice rang out like a bell.

"We should go to the Temple now." The female Ronso said. She was standing at my side, looking around with an unreadable expression on her face. Hiko stood behind us, unusually quiet all of a sudden. I looked at them for a moment before I looked back towards Lara and gave a nod.

"Yes, we should head to the Temple now." I said. "It was nice to see you again, Lara." I added to the older woman, who hugged me once more. With that, my Guardians and I left Lara and headed for the Temple.

* * *

When we arrived at the Temple, Hiko and I stood before the statues of the High Summoners and prayed while Nira waited for us to finish. As I had always done during my training, I prayed for a way to defeat Sin once and for all. Once Hiko and I were done, the three of us entered the Cloister of Trials, which is like a maze with all sorts of puzzles to figure out. Those who are worthy will be able to get to the Chamber of the Fayth after solving these puzzles. I would go into more detail, but there is too much to be said about the Cloisters for me to tell now.

When we reached the Chamber of the Fayth, after completing all of the puzzles, Hiko and Nira waited outside while I entered the Chamber and prayed to the Fayth. Praying to the Fayth at a Temple of Yevon is how a Summoner obtains Aeons. It is a strange and magical thing, in my opinion, to pray to the Fayth. I cannot explain it in words, what it is like when the Fayth join with the Summoner in order to grant them an Aeon. It was a draining task, and my whole body seemed to ache after I was done praying to the Fayth. But, I had done it! I had obtained my first Aeon, and had proved myself worthy of becoming a fully fledged Summoner. I exited the Chamber of the Fayth, much to the pleasure of Hiko, who had grown bored from waiting for me for so long. He had been dozing in a corner until I had finally come out, waking him.

"How'd it go, Meka?" He asked me as he stood up. "You were in there for a long time!" He added.

"I.. have become.. a Summoner." I told him weakly, with a faint smile. I stumbled away from the Chamber, my legs weak. I felt so exhausted. I wanted nothing more than to sleep at that moment. My legs gave out on me, but Hiko caught me before I could fall and he held me up as we left the Temple. Nira followed behind us, silently, as we headed for the Inn.

As I had found out from Hiko, I had been in the Chamber of the Fayth for well into the next day after our arrival in Besaid. I was glad when we finally reached the Inn and I got to lay down on a bed. I was so tired, too tired even to get something to eat, although I was also hungry after the long trial. Nira stood against a wall, keeping watch, while Hiko sat down on the edge of the bed that I had lain on.

"Hiko, if you're bored you can go outside and find something to do, you know. You do not have to stay here with me. Nira can keep an eye on me by herself." I told him, but Hiko just shook his head.

"No way, Meka." He said, looking me in the eyes. "I'm going to stay right here, with you. I am your Guardian, after all." He said, with a goofy grin appearing on his face as he beamed at me.

I smiled and let out a sigh before I closed my eyes. Hiko was proving to be a dedicated Guardian. I realized then that he would probably protect me with his life, just as the Code of the Guardian stated. But, I could not help but wonder if perhaps it was not so simple a thing as that? Hiko and I were good friends and had known each other for a long time. We knew each other better than anyone else could. But, I had only ever thought of Hiko as my best friend. He was like a brother to me. That was how I felt about him.

But, how did he feel about me? I had never really thought about it. Hiko had become my Guardian willingly, without a second thought and without any regrets. He had pushed aside his own dream of becoming a Blitzball Player for the Kilika Beasts, just so that he could become my Guardian. I had told Hiko that he did not have to become my Guardian if he wanted to do something else. I had told him that Nira could protect me well enough on her own. But, Hiko had insisted on becoming my Guardian. He had said that it didn't matter if he became a Blitzball Player or not. He would rather protect me.

I had never really understood why he would do that, just for me. Since I had first met him, Hiko had always wanted to become a Blitzball Player. It was all he had ever talked about. It was his dream. I used to watch him practice all the time. But, he had given all that up. For me. Is it because I am like a sister to him, so he feels that he needs to protect me, to keep me safe? Or, is it something else entirely? Could Hiko really have deeper feelings for me? I told myself that all that was silly and impossible. I was just a good friend to Hiko, and that was all. I kept telling myself that all the time. I knew I didn't feel that way about him, and I had hoped that he did not feel that way about me. We were best friends, like brother and sister. Right?


	3. Kilika

******Author's Notes: **FFX and its characters, the Al Bhed, Sin, and Spira, belong to Square Enix. Most of the characters in this fanfiction are my OC's that I created, and belong to me. This story is set shortly before Braska's time.

I did quite a few revisions to this chapter, so it's considerably longer than it was when I originally posted it. Hope you all enjoy :)

Also, thank you SlashFictioner for your review and for following this story! It's good to know people are enjoying this story.

* * *

**III – Kilika**

The morning after I had come out of the Cloister of Trials, Lara invited us over for breakfast. During the meal, Lara told us stories of her adventures with my mother during their childhood. I found myself smiling at the tales of my mother's antics with her best friend. Most were stories I had already heard from my mother, but there were others Lara told us of that I had never heard. After we had finished the meal, Nira reminded us that it was time to begin my pilgrimage. Lara gave me a hug and wished me good luck on my pilgrimage. She gave me many parting gifts, including a beautiful light blue dress that she had made for me herself while I had been in the Cloister of Trials. I changed into my new dress and also bought new shoes before we boarded the ship that would take us to the next stop on my pilgrimage.

Once we had boarded the ship, I waved good bye to the people of Besaid. They had welcomed me as a fully fledged Summoner that morning. The children had asked me a lot of questions about being a Summoner, and I did not have answers for all of them, but I did my best. As the ship started to sail away, I wondered if I would ever see the island, and these people, again? The thought of what lay at my journey's end caused a shiver to go down my spine, and I banished the thoughts from my mind. I stood clinging to the railing, watching as Besaid started shrinking in the growing distance. Nira was standing nearby, watching me I noticed, and Hiko was happily wandering about the ship's deck and humming a song. We were heading off to Kilika, his home, and I knew that he was excited about that. It had been a while since he had last been there and seen his family. I had never been to Kilika before, although Hiko had told me a lot about it. I was excited that I would finally get to see it. From what I had heard from Hiko, it was a nice place, with the homes built on decks above the water.

I smiled and took a deep breath of the ocean breeze. Despite what had happened on that day eight years ago with Sin attacking the ship my mother and I had been on, I still loved the sea. I had ever since I had been a little girl, when I had lived with my mother in the village of Besaid. She had taken me to the beach all the time and I would swim around in the water and, sometimes, I would pretend I was a Blitzball player. Back in Luca, when I had been eleven years old, Hiko had used to ask me to help him practice Blitzball. He had told me that I had real talent. But, I was no Blitzball Player. Even back then, I had already made my decision of what my path would be. I could not allow Sin to take more lives, not when there was a chance that I could do something about it.

"Hiko, will you introduce us to your family when we get to Kilika?" I asked when Hiko walked over to stand beside me.

"Of course!" He replied cheerfully, beaming at me. I smiled back at him. I was glad to see him so happy. Of course, he was usually quite a happy person, anyway. But, I could tell he was really, really happy now. He was so excited to be returning to Kilika, his home, after so long. His eyes seemed to glow with happiness.

"We'll be able to stay in Kilika for a little while, since I have to pray at the Temple there. Then, we'll head to Luca." I said, mostly to myself. Hiko nodded at me before he returned to his pacing of the ship. I shook my head at him before looking out at the sea.

"You like the sea, Meka?" I was surprised to hear Nira speak to me. The female Ronso had come up beside me, silently. I looked up at her and smiled. Nira spoke a bit differently than most Ronso did, something that had struck me about her when I had first met her. If she wanted to, she could carry on a good conversation with someone.

"Yes, I do like the sea. It's beautiful, isn't it, Nira?" I asked. "Even if it is Sin's domain." I added, and the ache in my heart quickly returned. Both of us fell silent after that. Not much later, I decided to go down to the room we would be staying in on the ship.

* * *

In our room, I lay down on one of the beds and I thought of that day, eight years ago, once again. That day when Sin had attacked the ship my mother and I had been on. I missed her so much. Sin had taken her away from me. Sin had taken many people from Spira. There had to be some way to defeat Sin for good and end the cycle. I did not want another child to lose a parent to the monster who had taken my mother from me.

* * *

I had fallen asleep, and visions of Sin haunted my dreams. I tossed and turned as I heard the sobs of children. Heard them calling for those Sin had taken from them. Then, finally, the nightmares ceased and were replaced by a loud, happy voice calling my name. Several hours after falling asleep, Hiko had woke me excitedly with the news that we had arrived in Kilika. I smiled at him as he helped me up from the bed. I brushed my tussled hair quickly and he then pulled me along, right off of the ship and onto the docks of Kilika. Nira followed behind us, quiet as usual. Hiko showed us around Kilika and introduced me to many of the people who lived there. I met several of his friends and some of his cousins, as well. I came to find out that Hiko had a rather large extended family. Most of them lived in Kilika, but he had other relatives who lived in Luca. After seeing a large portion of Kilika, I had to admit that it was a beautiful place. I would have liked to have been able to live there, if things had not turned out the way they had later on. If I had not been a Summoner. If I had not met... _him._

Hiko finally brought us inside a little hut where he was happily greeted by a man and a woman, who were his parents. I could see that Hiko looked a lot like his father, but he had his mother's eyes. Hiko introduced us to his parents and we accepted their offer of having a late lunch with them. They were very nice people and the food was good. We talked a bit of my becoming a Summoner and of Hiko becoming my Guardian. They seemed to take the news well, of their son's decision to become a Guardian and protect me with his own life.

After we had finished our lunch, and although Hiko wanted to stay longer to catch up with his family, the sun was getting low in the sky so we left the little hut and headed for the Temple. Nira walked beside me while Hiko waved and talked to passerby. He was so happy here, and it made me smile. I was glad that he had this chance to see his family and friends here in Kilika again, for we had a long journey ahead of us. When Nira and I finally arrived at the steps leading up to the Kilika Temple, I realized that Hiko was missing. I looked around, wondering where he could have gotten off to when I heard his familiar voice behind us.

"Sorry!" Hiko called as he ran up to us, huffing and puffing. It turned out that he had been so busy speaking with an old friend of his that he had not noticed us getting farther and farther ahead of him. I laughed at his explanation, which earned me a mock glare from Hiko before he laughed, too.

"Let's go in." I said before the three of us ascended the steps up towards the Temple.

"Don't take so long here, okay? It took so long in Besaid!" Hiko said to me, and I giggled at the whiny tone his voice had taken on.

"I can't help it if it takes me a while, Hiko. It's not something to be rushed, you understand, don't you? Try not to be so impatient, you're my Guardian." I told him.

"Oh, all right." Hiko relented. "I'll try, at least. But, I can't make any promises." He told me, grinning before he sprinted on ahead.

"Hiko!" I said, suppressing a laugh before I followed him.

* * *

Lucky for Hiko, it did not take quite so long at the Kilika Temple as it had at the Besaid Temple. But, I still had not exited the Chamber of the Fayth until the next morning. I noticed that Hiko looked bored, as usual. Nira stood with the same unreadable expression on her face.

"Finally!" Hiko said, rising from his crouching position and walking over to me as I stumbled towards him and Nira. "Did you get another Aeon, Meka? When do we get to see them?" He asked me, curiously.

"I'll show you on the way through the forest." I promised. That news made Hiko grin widely and then the three of us headed out of the Temple. It was tiring, descending the steps down from the Temple and into the forest, when I was already exhausted. Even with all of my training, until I had actually experienced what it was really like to be a true Summoner, I had not expected it to be so physically draining.

As promised, once we were out in the forests of Kilika, I showed Hiko and Nira my two Aeons that I had received so far on my journey. First, I summoned the graceful bird Aeon, Valefor. It was a beautiful sight and I could not help but run my hand along the Aeon's slender neck. It's feathers felt so soft. After Hiko and Nira had gotten a look, I dismissed Valefor and then summoned Ifrit. The fire Aeon was not graceful or beautiful like Valefor. Instead, Ifrit looked strong and powerful. I could see that Hiko was a bit intimidated by Ifrit and I laughed when he sprang back away from the fire Aeon.

"He won't hurt you, Hiko." I promised my friend, trying not to laugh at him again as I ran my hand along the powerful muscles of Ifrit's arm.

"I know, I know." Hiko said quietly, glancing warily at Ifrit. "Can we go now?" He asked a moment later. I smiled and nodded, dismissing Ifrit. We then headed back to Kilika Village.

* * *

We joined Hiko's family for breakfast, and after we finished I felt refreshed. Most of the exhaustion had worn off after the meal, and I felt ready to continue my pilgrimage so I had insisted that we board the ship and head for Luca immediately. There was some complaint from Hiko about leaving so soon, but he complied nonetheless. The three of us said our good byes to Hiko's parents and a few of his friends before we boarded the ship bound for Luca. After spending some time on deck, we had a small meal and then rested while we headed for Luca.


	4. The Highroad

******Author's Notes: **FFX and its characters, the Al Bhed, Sin, and Spira, belong to Square Enix. Most of the characters in this fanfiction are my OC's that I created, and belong to me. This story is set shortly before Braska's time.

Not many revisions to this chapter, but here it is. :)

And, thanks to Chimichar for faving this story!

* * *

**IV – The Highroad**

We arrived at Luca early the following morning. I reminded myself that I would have to stop by and see Nana, the woman who had cared for me after Sin's attack had left me orphaned. She would be happy to know that my pilgrimage was going well so far. The three of us walked along the docks for a while, just watching the ships as they came and went. It was not Blitzball season yet and so there was no reason for us to stay too long in Luca. We decided to first find some place to eat before stopping by Nana's, and then we would head out. Hiko walked on ahead while Nira stayed by my side, as she usually did, always the dutiful Guardian. I glanced around the docks, which were mostly empty at that time. People flocked to Luca during the Blitzball season, but it was otherwise not very crowded.

I saw a few people walking past us, and my gaze landed on a young man among them in particular. Judging by his style of clothes, his spiky blond hair, and his blue eyes with the spiral irises, I knew that he was an Al Bhed. I had never really seen many of them, besides a few here and there in Luca. People tended to be wary of Al Bhed, both because they used ancient Machina and because they didn't believe in Yevon.

For some reason, I felt there was something different about this young man. I felt so strange when our eyes had met. I had stopped walking and so had he, although it took me a moment to realize I was no longer walking. For the longest time we just stared at each other. I did not understand the funny feeling I had while staring at him. I had never anything like it before. What was going on with me? I was coming down sick? After a few moments longer, I felt my cheeks burning and I averted my eyes from his. I tried desperately to clear my mind of the many thoughts that fought for my attention. I heard someone approaching, although I did not dare look up until they spoke, in case it was the Al Bhed.

"Meka?" Hiko said softly, coming to stand beside me. "Meka, are you all right?" He asked me, sounding worried.

"I'm fine, Hiko." I reassured him, looking up at him with a smile as I pushed the strange thoughts and feelings away. Hiko looked at me funny, but shrugged it off. We continued walking and I hoped that neither Hiko nor Nira had noticed me staring at that Al Bhed. What would I say if one of them brought it up? I didn't even know why I had been staring at him in the first place.

* * *

As we had decided on the docks, we stopped at a cafe and got something to eat. We didn't talk much, and I was glad for it. I was still trying to forget what had happened on the docks with the Al Bhed. After we finished our meal, we stopped by Nana's to say hello, and told her about our journey thus far before we continued onward. It was while we were ascending the stairs that would take us to the Mi'ihen Highroad that I noticed Nira looking at me strangely. I could not read her expression, as usual, but I wondered if maybe she had noticed me staring at that Al Bhed on the docks? If she had, she never said anything about it to me.

* * *

We had had it easy until we had reached the Mi'ihen Highroad. We had run into no fiends in Besaid or in Kilika, but the Highroad was full of them. We would have our work cut our for us on the Highroad. Hiko was excited because he would be able to use the new sword one of his friends had given him back in Kilika. It was not but a few moments after we had started walking along the Highroad that we ran into some fiends. The first fiend we ran into was a Dual Horn, one of the stronger fiends on the Highroad that proved to be quite troublesome for us.

Nira immediately drew her halberd and leaped at the Dual Horn with amazing speed, slashing at it's side. Hiko was quick to follow, swiping at the fiend with his new sword which he wielded expertly, managing to gouge the fiend's thick hide. I wondered who had taught him swordsmanship as I stayed back, out of the way, as Nira had instructed me to do so when the Dual Horn had first arrived. I helped Hiko and Nira by healing them, as well as by casting a few spells on the fiend itself to make it easier for them to fight it. _How lucky, _I told myself, that I had learned something of both the healing arts and of the black arts while I had been preparing to become a Summoner. I knew a fair amount of healing spells, and I knew enough of the black arts that if it came down to it I could probably hold my own in a fight without my companions by my side. Watching Hiko and Nira fight the Dual Horn with their weapons, I could not help but feel left out.

I wanted so much to be on the front lines with my friends, and to do more than cast supportive spells from the sidelines, but that would put me in danger of being injured, or worse. And, as a Summoner, I could not take the risk of getting seriously injured. So, I contented myself with staying on the sidelines and helping my friends in what little ways I could without putting myself in harm's way. When the battle started to turn for the worst, when I saw that Hiko and Nira were getting tired and were on the verge of getting pummeled by the Dual Horn, I finally summoned Valefor to aid our efforts to defeat the fiend. I told Hiko and Nira to stay back while I did so, and the graceful bird Aeon attacked the fiend, defeating the Dual Horn quickly and then giving one last, great flap of its wings before it settled onto the ground.

"Whoa! You should've summoned that from the start!" Hiko exclaimed. I smiled and giggled at him, running my hand along Valefor's neck when it landed beside me. I marveled at its beauty for a moment before I dismissed the Aeon.

"You two seemed to think that you had it under control at first. But, I guess that fiend was a little too tough for the both of you." I said teasingly. Hiko grunted, giving me a mock glare, before a wide grin spread across his face. He shook his head, smiling, before we continued on.

We ran into a few elemental fiends a little farther down the Highroad, which I disposed of quickly by using the black magic spells that I had learned. We also ran into a few flying fiends, which proved to be difficult and I had to summon Valefor to defeat them. After a long time of walking along the Highroad, we came to a spot where we could rest for a few moments, and I was thankful for it. I sat on a rock, watching the few people that dared travel the Highroad. Nira stood close by while Hiko paced around, bored. Unlike me, he seemed to have limitless stamina and was rarely ever tired.

"Come on, can we go? We're not that far from Mushroom Rock!" Hiko complained.

"Quiet." Nira told him sternly. Hiko looked at the Ronso woman before he sat down beside me without another word. I could not help but laugh. Nira could be intimidating, at times.

"It's all right, Nira. I'm ready to go. I have rested enough." I said after a moment, and then I stood up. Nira looked at me for a moment, examining me, then she nodded.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Hiko said happily, jumping up excitedly. Then, the three of us continued on down the Mi'ihen Highroad. We had to fight more and more fiends along the way, which exhausted all three of us. I don't know where all the fiends were coming from, but they seemed almost endless.

"There's too many fiends!" Hiko complained. Nira gave him a stern look which quieted him until we reached Mushroom Rock. By that point, I was so exhausted that I could hardly move. The sun was getting low in the sky, I noticed. It wouldn't be long before sunset, and we still had a little ways to go before we reached an Inn.

"Just a little farther to Djose!" Hiko said, gazing ahead expectantly.

"First, a short rest." I told him, sitting down on a nearby rock. I knew we should keep moving, to avoid being out here after dark when the more treacherous fiends came out, but I needed a short rest if I was to continue without my legs giving out from under me.

"Aw, come on, Meka! There's an Inn at Djose, right? We can rest there. And it'll start getting dark soon, so we should keep moving!" Hiko complained.

"Just for a few moments, Hiko. I really am quite tired, I don't think I could make it all the way to Djose without a moment to rest." I said. A tone in his voice seemed to tell me there was something more to his pressing us to keep moving. "Is something wrong, Hiko?" I asked him.

I could understand Hiko being in a hurry to get to a safe place for the night, but I felt that was not the reason he wanted us to keep moving. So, what was it then? Was he in a hurry to get to the next stop on my pilgrimage? I certainly was in no such hurry to get to the final showdown with Sin. There were other Summoners out there, possibly even fighting Sin at that very moment as we spoke.

"I just don't like being on the Highroad. There are too many fiends here." Hiko replied. But, it sounded to me like there was more to it than that. I did not press him, however. He was right. There were too many fiends on the Mi'ihen Highroad for us to spend too much time standing still. A fiend might come along and decide to ambush us.

"All right, I'm ready." I said a short while later. Hiko jumped off the rock he had been sitting on and then onto the main path of the Highroad. Nira followed, and I started to follow her only, someone or something had grabbed me from behind. I let out a surprised shriek and saw Hiko and Nira turn around quickly to see what was going on. Hiko's face contorted into a scowl and I could see a hatred burning in his eyes. I knew only one thing that would make him look so.

"Al Bhed!" Hiko shouted angrily, confirming my thoughts. He and Nira took out their weapons and I saw an Al Bhed machina move in front of them, blocking their way to me. I writhed around, trying desperately to free myself from my captor's grasp. But, it was futile and my attempts failed. I was pulled away by the Al Bhed and I saw Hiko and Nira fighting the machina. I wanted to help them. I needed to help them.

"Let me go!" I shouted at the Al Bhed. "_Mad sa ku!_" I surprised myself by saying that. It was Al Bhed for 'let me go'.

My mother had taught me to speak Al Bhed, although she had also told me not to speak it around most people. Not many people like the Al Bhed and if I spoke their language in public, someone might think that I was an Al Bhed, or that I at least supported Al Bhed. How my mother had come to learn Al Bhed in the first place, I did not know. She had never told me. In any case, the Al Bhed who held me seemed a bit surprised that I had spoken words in his own language. But, he did not loosen his grip on me.

"_Cunno._" He said to me. _Sorry._

"_Mad sa ku! Tu hud rind dras!_" I shouted at him. _Let me go! Do not hurt them!_

"_Cunno._" Came his quiet reply. _Sorry._


	5. Abduction

******Author's Notes: **FFX and its characters, the Al Bhed, Sin, and Spira, belong to Square Enix. Most of the characters in this fanfiction are my OC's that I created, and belong to me. This story is set shortly before Braska's time.

* * *

**V – Abduction**

I did not know why the Al Bhed had kidnapped me. Why would they have any reason to? Were they up to something? Did they mean me harm? I did not know if Hiko and Nira were all right or if they had been hurt. All I did know was that the Al Bhed had quickly taken me back to Luca, where we boarded a ship, and I was put in a room, alone, and locked in. _Nira and Hiko must be worried about me, _I thought as I stared at the closed door. I was worried about them, as well. I kept wondering if they had defeated the Al Bhed's machina. Were they hurt? I hoped they were alright. I paced around the small room that I was locked inside of. The Al Bhed had taken away my weapon, a staff that Nira had given to me. I couldn't summon Aeons in the cramped quarters I was in, either. And, as I had found out personally, I could not use my magic spells.

After some time of pacing around the small room, I sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. I contemplated over why the Al Bhed would kidnap me. What would they want with a Summoner? I didn't understand it. None of it made any sense. What was going on here? Had I missed something? Then, my mind started to drift back to when we had first arrived in Luca, after coming from Kilika. I recalled the young Al Bhed man I had seen. I soon found myself lost in that one memory, of staring into his eyes and the strange feelings I had felt while looking into those eyes. I had not understood the feelings then. Maybe those strange feelings were my intuition, telling me that something like this was going to happen? That the Al Bhed would do this? Something in their eyes that a part of me had recognized as something sinister? Yet, I had not heeded that warning. I had not even understood it.

_Stupid, _I scolded myself. I should've been paying more attention. I should've seen this coming. I should've kept moving instead of insisting to rest, and allowing the Al Bhed time to get close enough to snatch me. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened. I watched closely as an Al Bhed walked into the room, carrying a tray of food. I gasped a little, in surprise as I recognized him. He was the young Al Bhed man I had seen back on the docks in Luca. _Guess my intuition was warning me after all, _I thought. I stayed quiet as I watched him set the tray down in front of me. His eyes met mine for only a moment before I looked away.

"_Mad sa ku._" I said quietly. _Let me go. _For a moment, he seemed a bit surprised to hear me speak words in Al Bhed. After a moment, however, he seemed to shake it off and replied.

"_E lyhhud._" _I cannot._

"_Fro hud?!_" I asked him angrily. _Why not?!_

"_Du bnudald oui._" _To protect you._

_To protect me? _Was he serious, or was this some sort of joke? His answer confused me. How was kidnapping me and holding me captive, protecting me? And, exactly what was he protecting me from? I fell silent and I ate the food that he had brought without saying another word to him. I expected him to leave after a little while, but he didn't. He sat down on the floor before me and watched me curiously. It made me a bit uncomfortable to have him staring at me like that. What was so fascinating about me that made him stare at me like that?

"_Ruf tu oui ghuf Al Bhed?_" He had asked me once I had finished my meal. _How do you know Al Bhed? _It took me a while to decide whether or not I wanted to answer him, or if I wanted to let him come to his own conclusions. I looked up at him cautiously before I spoke.

"_So sudran dyikrd sa._" _My mother taught me._

"_Cra ec Al Bhed?_" _She is Al Bhed?_

"_Hu._" _No. _He fell silent after that, but he still did not leave, much to my chagrin. After a while, I _had _to say something because the silence was getting to be too much.

"_Fro yna oui cdemm rana?_" _Why are you still here?_

"_E_... I thought you might be lonely, in here by yourself." He told me. I was unable to say anything in reply for a while, surprised as I was. I had not realized that he spoke any language besides Al Bhed. It wasn't like I knew that much about the Al Bhed to begin with, and I certainly had never met an Al Bhed before or spoke to one before being kidnapped.

"Why would I be lonely?" I asked him. "And besides that, why would you being here change that, anyway?"

"I just thought you might want some company." He replied.

"Really?" I asked, incredulous. "And you assumed that I would be satisfied with your company? After you kidnapped me?" I added, my tone harsher than usual, cold. It wasn't like I was happy about what had happened.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "But, I.. _Oui_ are a Summoner, correct?" He asked me. I blinked at him in surprise at his question. Why else would I be journeying to Temples of Yevon with two Guardians? Wasn't it obvious that I was a Summoner? It seemed like everyone else knew that I was.

"Yes, I am." I told him, glowering at him. "But, what does that have to do with it?"

"Summoners.. They sacrifice their own lives to fight Sin." He said. "But, Sin always comes back and more Summoners sacrifice their lives to try to defeat Sin over and over. It never ends. People die, but Sin still returns." He explained. I did not really understand where this conversation was heading, or what Summoners sacrificing their lives had to do with me being kidnapped. I stared at him, waiting for him to explain further.

"I saw you in Luca. On the docks." He said quietly.

"And, I saw you." I said, my voice wavering at the memory. "What of it?" I asked, my cheeks burning as I recalled the moment our eyes had met back in Luca.

"I don't want you to sacrifice yourself." He told me softly.

I did not understand at all. Why would he care if I sacrificed myself to defeat Sin? It was my life, and he couldn't tell me what to do with it. But, his words had struck me. I remembered the thoughts I had been having. Part of me wanted to defeat Sin and avenge my mother. The other half, however, wanted to back out and forget about defeating Sin. Not if defeating Sin meant throwing my life away. I looked away from him, trying to shake the conflicting thoughts from my mind. Once I did that, however, I felt that same strange feeling inside of me. The same feeling that I had felt back on the docks in Luca, when I had first seen him. It fluttered inside me like butterflies and I still did not understand what that feeling was.

"You cannot tell me what to do with my life. I can do whatever I want with it, and I chose to become a Summoner." I told him quietly. I could hear a bit of fear in my own voice. Was I afraid to die? Did I really, truly, want this path that I had chosen for myself? It didn't matter, anyway, as I had already made up my mind. No Al Bhed was going to change that.

"Let me go. Now." I told him sternly as I stood up, my resolve burning in my eyes as I looked at him.

"I can't." He said, standing. "We have already left the docks."

"Then turn back!" I shouted at him.

"I can't." He repeated. "Please, understand that this is for your own good. You shouldn't throw away your life like that."

"Why do you care, anyway?" I asked. "I am no different than the other Summoners. Are you kidnapping them as well?" I watched his face as he tried to form an answer. It took him a while before he finally replied.

"We... We are not 'kidnapping' other Summoners, no." He said. "But, you are different. You're-" He said, seemingly unable to find the right words to describe me.

"I'm just another Summoner." I told him. "So, let me go!"

"_Cunno._" He said to me before he left the room. _Sorry. _I had tried to follow him out, but he had closed the door and locked it before I could. I banged on the door, but it did not do any good. After a while, I had lain down on the bed that was in the little room and, reluctantly, fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up." I blinked open my eyes as I heard his voice. I sat up on the bed, combing my hand through my tangled hair before I looked toward the door, where the voice had came from. That same Al Bhed man stood there, with the door wide open.

"You can come out now." He informed me. I couldn't believe my own ears. Was I free to go? Really? I did not know if he meant it, but I followed him when he walked out of the room, leaving the door open. The other Al Bhed on the ship regarded me carefully while I was led off the ship, with my staff returned to me. And whoa, what a surprise! For miles and miles, I saw only desert. This definitely wasn't Luca. Or, for that matter, anywhere in Spira that I knew of. I looked at the young Al Bhed beside me in confusion.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"Bikanel Island." He replied. _Bikanel Island? _I repeated it in my mind. I had never heard of such a place. Where in Spira were we?

"I want to go back to Luca!" I told him angrily.

"_Cunno. _You can't." He said to me, which only made me angrier at him. I grunted and then walked away from the ship. Now that I was out in the open, no one could stop me from summoning my Aeons, and Valefor could take me back to Luca, for sure. Before I got the chance to summon any Aeons, however, the young Al Bhed had grabbed me by the arm and was dragging me further into the desert.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?! Let me go!" I shouted at him angrily.

"We still have to get to Home." He told me. _Home? _What was he talking about? I didn't really care at that moment. I just wanted to go back to Luca. Back to Hiko and Nira.

"I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" He said suddenly. "My name is Vin." I blinked at him in surprise. What was the point in him telling me his name now? Did he really think that I cared?

"Hmph... Fine... My name is Meka." I said quietly, looking away as that same strange feeling returned. It made my cheeks burn bright pink, and I let my hair hide my face while Vin led me to this 'Home' place he was talking about.

"My Guardians will be worried about me, you know." I told him. "And, they better not have been hurt by that machina, or you'll be sorry." I added. Vin did not reply. Just at that moment, a fiend emerged from the sands. I jumped back in surprise. I hadn't even realized there were any fiends here, it had seemed so quiet at first. And even more surprising, Vin had let go of my arm. I was free. I could run away, if I wanted to.

And I started to, only I saw Vin fighting that fiend all by himself. I tried telling myself that he could handle it on his own. If I wanted to have any chance of going back to Luca, I had to run now. But, I couldn't bring myself to run away.

"Out of the way!" I shouted at Vin as I summoned Ifrit. Vin leapt out of the way, just in time, and Ifrit attacked the worm fiend. In a matter of moments, the fire Aeon had defeated the fiend. Once the battle was over, I dismissed Ifrit.

"You are welcome." I said to Vin.

"You didn't run away?" He asked me, staring, incredulous.

"I was going to..." I said, meeting his gaze. "I really was. But... I couldn't leave you to fight that fiend by yourself."

"Thank you. For defeating that fiend, I mean." He said to me. I felt my cheeks burning again and I looked away. I didn't understand it. Why did I feel this way? I shook my head to get rid of the strange feelings, then I walked ahead of Vin.

"We were going to... 'Home'... Remember?" I said quietly. He looked surprised to hear me say that. And, I was just as surprised as he was. Why had I not run away when I had the chance? Why didn't I run away now? I had defeated the fiend, all was safe now. But, I just couldn't bring myself to run away. Some part of me was telling me to follow him to this 'Home' place. And that's exactly what I did.


	6. Home

******Author's Notes: **FFX and its characters, the Al Bhed, Sin, and Spira, belong to Square Enix. Most of the characters in this fanfiction are my OC's that I created, and belong to me. This story is set shortly before Braska's time.

* * *

**VI – Home**

"This is.. '_Home_'..?" I asked as I gawked at the tiny scrap of a building that stood before us. It was bigger than the huts in Besaid, but after living in Luca for eight years, the building looked quite small to my eyes. After nearly a day of walking through the hot desert, and fighting off a few fiends along the way, Vin had finally led me to this place. The sun was beginning to set as I stared at the small heap of a building.

"_Oac._" Vin replied. _Yes. _He then led me inside the building, where we were greeted by the stares of a few Al Bhed that were inside. I glanced around at all of them, feeling uncomfortable as they continued staring at us. It wasn't the same kind of looks I had received since becoming a Summoner. Even after barely a weak into my pilgrimage, I had already gotten used to the looks of respect and appreciation I had received from people. But these Al Bhed were staring at me with questioning glances.

"Vin, _oui ryja nadinhat._" A brusque voice said. _Vin, you have returned. _I blinked as a tall Al Bhed man, who appeared to be in his forties, approached us. He was very tall, probably 6'5", at the least, and he had a very muscular body. Blond locks flowed around his face and his blue eyes gazed nonchalantly, first at Vin and, then, at me. I flinched under his gaze and found myself inching behind Vin, as if for protection or to hide from the older man's gaze. There was something about this man. He had a commanding air and... For some reason, he seemed almost... familiar to me, somehow. I felt as if I should know him, but I had never seen him before in my life.

"_Oui pnuikrd y_ Summoner?" The man asked Vin, frowning. _You brought a Summoner? _Vin nodded, looking the older man in the eyes.

"_Fryd ec ouin hysa?_" The man then asked me. _What is your name? _For a moment, I was unable to find my voice under his penetrating gaze and I shrank a little farther behind Vin. But, finally, I found my voice and replied.

"_So hysa ec_ Meka." I told him. _My name is Meka. _The man seemed only slightly surprised to hear me speaking Al Bhed. For a long moment, there was silence as he studied me with his deep blue eyes. I found myself shrinking farther behind Vin, in an attempt to escape the man's gaze. It was like he could see into my very core.

"Are you... Rena's daughter?" The man asked me, finally. I blinked and looked at him in surprise. How could he possibly know of my mother?

"Y-yes." I stammered in reply. His gaze softened after that. "Did you... Did you know my mother?" I asked, after a moment of hesitation. He nodded. So many questions hit me then, but he spoke before I could ask any of them.

"Your mother... She was a beautiful woman." He told me. The way that he said it... Maybe I was mistaken, but it sounded like he had loved her.

"My mother... never said that she knew any Al Bhed. But, I guess she had to have known at least one. Someone had to teach her Al Bhed, after all." I blurted out. A small smile appeared on the man's face and he nodded in confirmation.

"Al Bhed aren't well liked in Spira... So, she promised to tell no one about me." He told me. I could understand that. If people had known my mother had been taken Al Bhed as friends, they probably would have considered her an outcast.

"How... How did you meet her? My mother?" I asked, curious to know. There were things I didn't know about my mother, things this man might know about it if he had known my mother well enough. Perhaps he had even known my father?

"I met her in Luca. That was... seventeen years ago." He replied. I took that information in, and something occurred to me. It seemed almost far-fetched, but I needed to ask. I needed to know the truth.

"Se-seventeen years ago?" I stammered. It couldn't be possible, but... "Were you... close to my mother?" I managed to ask, although a lump was forming in my throat. I was almost afraid to hear what he would say.

"Yes. We were... quite close." He said, pausing a moment. "The last time that I saw her... I hadn't realized that she was pregnant. She didn't tell me... I don't understand why she wouldn't have told me.." He sounded... almost hurt. I took a deep breath before I stepped out from behind Vin, and I took a shaky step towards the man. He was so tall... I was not so tall myself, at only 5'2", but this man was still a giant. I looked up at him, gazing into his blue eyes. Eyes that were so much like mine, except that he had the spiral irises common to the Al Bhed, and I didn't. He couldn't possibly be...

"What happened to Rena?" He asked me as I stared at him. I flinched at the question, the familiar pang in my chest returning. This was the second time in a week that I had had to explain about my mother's death. I looked away for a moment, swallowing the lump in my throat, before I answered.

"She died... when Sin attacked the ship we were on." I told him. "That was... eight years ago." I watched as a look of pure sadness overcame him. I could tell how much it hurt him to know that my mother was dead. He must have loved her so very much.

"She... She never told me who my father was... Even though I used to ask her all the time..." I told him.

"Meka..." He said, quietly. For a few moments he was silent. He stood there, staring at me. He was thinking. "_E ys ouin vydran._" _I am your father. _He sounded so sure. The thought had occurred to me only a few moments ago that he might be my father. But, until he had said that, I hadn't really quite believed it could be true.

Now I was sure of it. I knew it was true. This man, an Al Bhed, was my father. I was half Al Bhed. My mother had never told anyone about him, because people might have shunned her if they had known. My mother had loved an Al Bhed man. She had had a child with him. If people had known that, I would have been shunned as well. We both would've been outcasts of society, considered hardly more than heathens. Tears filled my eyes and, a moment later, I found myself being embraced by the man who was my father. I was crying, and it was a little awkward because I didn't really know him that well, but I was happy. Happy to finally know who my father was. He was an Al Bhed, but that didn't matter to me. He was my father, and that was all that mattered. It was all I had ever wanted, to know who my father was.

"_Vydran_..." I said as he pulled away from me. He stroked my hair, gently, then wiped the tears from my face. Then he looked at Vin.

"_Dryhg oui._" He said to Vin. _Thank you. _I glanced at Vin, then I remembered how I had come to be here. I couldn't stay. My friends were out there, worried about me. And, I reminded myself, I was supposed to be on my pilgrimage. I needed to find a way to defeat Sin. I looked back at my father, my _vydran_, with pleading eyes.

"Please, _vydran_... My friends will be worried about me. And, I... I have chosen my path as a Summoner. I must see it through." I said to my father. He looked at me, sadly. I realized that I was sad, too. Then, gravely, he nodded. I could tell that just the thought of letting me go hurt him greatly. My mother was already dead. He didn't want to lose me as well.

"_Oui lyhhud mad ran ku!_" Vin shouted at my father. _You cannot let her go! _I looked at him, startled by his outburst. His eyes glowed with rage and... something else. Something deeper. Something that I didn't understand.

"I must!" I shouted at Vin, my own eyes burning with resolve. Vin glanced at me and then he looked away, defeated.

* * *

Following Vin's outburst and disappearance, my father had insisted that I spend that night at Home before boarding the ship and returning to Luca, and to my pilgrimage. We had dinner, and he had told me about how he had met my mother. All those years ago, he had been a Blitzball player for the Al Bhed Psyches. He had met my mother at a tournament, rather by accident, as he had been leaving the docks. They had run into eachother. He told me that my mother had apologized several times, much to his bemusement at the time. I smiled as he recounted various moments between my mother and himself, although I wished my mother had told me all of this herself. I wished that she were still alive.

After we had finished dinner, my father led me to a room where I could rest for the night. I had learned that my father's name was Sig. He and a few other Al Bhed, mainly what little there was of his family and some of his friends and their children, lived on Bikanel Island. I learned that Vin's father was a close friend of my father's. My father had also told me that I had an aunt and two cousins who lived at Home. It was nice to know that I had family here. Even if I would not be able to get to know them. In the morning, I would return to Luca, and to my quest to find a way to defeat Sin.

* * *

After we had finished breakfast the following day, my father led me out into the desert. I had learned that the Al Bhed called it the Sanubia Desert. We ran into a few fiends along the way, but the machina that my father had brought with him quickly disposed of them. I didn't need to summon my Aeons at all.

"Are you sure that you want to continue your pilgrimage?" My father had asked me, gazing at me sadly.

"Of course." I told my father, my eyes burning with determination, despite the fear lurking at the back of my mind. "I will put an end to Sin, forever."

"Many before you have tried... And they have failed." He told me, looking away. I, too, looked away. I already knew that. Those who had fought Sin before had only been able to bring a temporary peace to Spira. To truly defeat Sin, so that he would never come back, and to bring an Eternal Calm to all of Spira... That would not be easy. But I was determined to try. Yet, I was also afraid to do it. If I failed, I would die in vain and Sin would come back again. It would all be for nothing. Before I actually faced Sin, I would need to find a way to truly defeat him. But how? For a moment I wondered if Sin could ever be truly defeated. I banished that thought away quickly.

"I will find a way to defeat Sin for good. I will. I promise, _vydran._" I said as I looked up at him. He looked at me then and slowly he let a smile grace his lips. I had had to admit, he was a handsome man, even now in his forties. It was no wonder that my mother had fallen in love with him. My father was handsome, and charming, and caring.

For a moment I could see Vin in my mind's eye and, then, that strange, funny feeling returned. It confused me. What was that feeling? What did it mean? It stirred within me, making me almost happy and yet terrified at the same time.

"Meka...?" My father's voice had broken me out of my thoughts. I shook my head, clearing the thoughts away, and then ran to catch up to him. Apparently, I had stopped walking and my father had gotten quite a ways ahead of me.

"Are you going with me back to Luca, _vydran?_" I asked my father when I noticed the ship in the distance. I thought of my friends, and of telling them about my father. About my discovery of who I really was.

"_Hu_. I must stay here." He told me. I was a bit disappointed. There were so many things that I still wanted to talk to him about. So many questions to ask. But, I couldn't stay here any longer. Hiko and Nira were no doubt worried about what had happened to me. I had to return to them. And, I had to continue on with my pilgrimage as soon as possible.

"Then... I guess this means-" I began, looking down at my feet. I felt a pang in my heart knowing I would be leaving my father behind. I barely knew him, but that didn't change anything. He was my father.

"_E muja oui, tyikrdan._" He told me. _I love you, daughter. _I looked up at him, tears stinging my eyes at the thought of leaving and never seeing him again.

"_E muja oui, vydran._" I said before I hugged him. _I love you, father. _It wasn't so awkward this time. I then got on the ship, waving to my father. I clung to the railing while the ship departed and I kept my gaze focused on my father as his form grew farther and farther away, until finally he, and the island, disappeared from view.

I continued to stare off into the distance, tears still stinging my eyes. I knew that I would probably never see my father again. I would never get to ask him all of those questions that I had wanted to ask him. I would never meet my aunt, or my cousins. It made my heart ache a little. But, something else caused a greater pang in my chest. _Vin._ Vin had disappeared and I had never gotten the chance to say anything to him. I wouldn't see him again, either. I don't know why, but that thought made more tears spring from my eyes. I rubbed the tears away, only to have new ones replace them.

"_Yna oui ymm nekrd?_" _Are you all right? _I jumped at the voice coming from behind me and then I turned around to see Vin. _Vin! _I opened my mouth to speak, but for a moment no words came out. I was shocked to see him there. My stomach did a flip, and my heart had started pounding.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I stammered as I stared at him. He walked up beside me, looking out at the sea.

"I decided to come with you." He told me. I blinked at him in surprise.

"Wh-what?" I asked. He turned slightly to look me in the eyes, and I felt my cheeks burning.

"I'm going to be your Guardian."

"Wh-why?" I asked, confused.

"_Du bnudald oui._" _To protect you. _I remembered when he had said that once before, when I had been brought on this ship the first time. I looked away, more tears falling from my eyes.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I felt him wipe a few tears from my face then.


	7. The Journey Continues

******Author's Notes: **FFX and its characters, the Al Bhed, Sin, and Spira, belong to Square Enix. Most of the characters in this fanfiction are my OC's that I created, and belong to me. This story is set shortly before Braska's time.

* * *

**VII – The Journey Continues**

We arrived in Luca late that afternoon and I hurried off the ship, Vin following close behind me. I didn't know where to begin looking for Hiko and Nira, so I decided that I would ask around and see if anyone had seen them. People seemed wary to speak to me, seeing as how an Al Bhed was following me around, but I did manage to find out that a few people had seen a female Ronso and a teenage boy running around trying to find somebody. One woman I had talked to had seen them only a short while ago and she told me that they had climbed the stairs to the Mi'ihen Highroad. I hurried up the stairs, eager to get back with my friends and tell them everything.

I ran out onto the highroad, Vin close behind, glancing this way and that way, trying to spot Nira and Hiko. I didn't see them, so I guessed they were probably a ways ahead of us. I rushed down the highroad as quick as I could run, only stopping when a few fiends blocked my way. I used black magic on the elemental fiend that had appeared and then I summoned Valefor to finish off the other two fiends. Once they were defeated, I dismissed Valefor and we continued onward. By the time we neared Mushroom Rock, the sun was starting to set in the sky, and I was thoroughly exhausted from all the running around. I wanted to keep looking for Hiko and Nira, although I was quite tired. Vin convinced me to take a short rest before we continued looking for them and I sat down on a nearby rock. I glanced around for a moment, remembering the events of the day before.

"This is where I was abducted..." I said quietly. Vin glanced at me and then quickly looked away. He had apologized about having me abducted while we were on the ship, heading back to Luca. I still wasn't sure why that had happened. He kept telling me that he had wanted to protect me. But, I didn't understand why. What reason did he have to protect me? It made no sense at all. I had been a stranger to him, yet he had wanted to protect me...

"Meka...?!" I jerked my head up at the sound of Hiko's voice. I blinked, almost unbelieving as I stared at him. Hiko stood close by, Nira behind him. Before I could say anything, Hiko ran over and pulled me up into his arms. I saw tears in his eyes and I placed my hand comfortingly on his head, as he was only three inches taller than I was.

"It's all right, Hiko. I'm fine, see?" I told him. He held me a moment longer before he pulled away. He glanced to the side and glared at Vin.

"Why's that Al Bhed with you?! He hasn't hurt you, has he?!" Hiko asked me angrily. I looked at Vin for a moment, then back at Hiko, shaking my head.

"No, he hasn't hurt me, Hiko. His name is Vin. He's going to be my Guardian." I told him. Hiko had still been glaring at Vin but, after I said that, he turned to stare at me with a puzzled expression.

"Wh-what? Why? It was the Al Bhed that kidnapped you!" Hiko said, his voice rising almost to a shriek. I glanced away for a moment before I looked back at him.

"My father... is an Al Bhed, Hiko." I told him. Hiko looked confused, like he was unsure of what to say about that. "And... they kidnapped me because... they wanted to stop me from sacrificing myself, that's all. They wanted to protect me." I added. Hiko glanced at Vin, glaring slightly, then looked away.

"I guess we all want that..." He said quietly. I was startled by that. I mean, I could understand why he wouldn't want me to die. But, the way he had said it... There was more meaning behind his words. I realized then how much he really did care for me. Nira approached us then, her eyes looking Vin over before she stepped beside me. I looked up at her.

"We should go now." She said. I nodded and then looked at Hiko and Vin. Vin had stood up and Hiko had returned to glaring at him. I sighed and shook my head at them. I could tell the two of them would not get along well. I hoped they would learn to.

"Let's go. We have a long journey ahead of us." I said before Nira and I walked away. I thought I heard Hiko say something to Vin, but I wasn't sure what he had said. A moment later, Hiko was walking on my right, since Nira stayed on my left. Vin was behind us. A few times we ran into fiends, but Nira, Hiko, and Vin fought them off and we continued on our way through Mushroom Rock, the sky growing darker. I hoped we would reach an Inn soon, because I didn't wish to take on the fiends that came out at night here. Our progress was slow due to my own exhaustion from searching for my friends, and the sun had set quickly.

We ran into a rather strong serpentine fiend, and I summoned Ifrit to take care of it. Considering how exhausted we all were by that point, we decided to try and find a safe place to camp for the night. We came across a protected nook, but were surprised to see a fire burning at its center and an old man sitting nearby. He looked up at us and greeted us with a nod of his head.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to intrude." I apologized, and the old man smiled and shook his head.

"It is quite all right, M'Lady Summoner." he told me. "You all look exhausted. You may rest here." he told us.

"Thank you," I said as the others took seats around the fire. Hiko was motioning for me to sit beside him, so I walked over and took a seat between him and Nira.

"Where are my manners? I am Maechen, a scholar. At your service, M'Lady Summoner." the old man introduced himself.

"Oh. I am Meka, and these are my Guardians." I told Maechen, smiling.

"You're a scholar?" Hiko asked the old man curiously.

"Yes. I am on a journey, studying the history of our world, Spira, seeking its stories and secrets." Maechen explained to us. "Would you care to hear a story?" he asked us.

"Sure!" Hiko replied.

"Very well, then." Maechen said, clearing his throat. "Almost eight centuries ago, Lord Mi'ihen founded a legion known today as the Crusaders." He began. Hiko leaned over, listening intently as Maechen continued.

"In just a few short years after their founding, their ranks grew throughout Spira. The Maesters of Yevon feared an uprising and accused them of rebellion." I glanced around at my Guardians as Maechen told us the story of Lord Mi'ihen, and I noticed Vin looking off into the distance. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"So Lord Mi'ihen walked along the road known today as the Mi'ihen Highroad, to go face their charges and refute them. He succeeded in winning the Maesters' trust, and his legion became an arm of the Yevon clergy. It was then that Yevon gave them the name 'Crusaders', which they have kept ever since. And the rest is history."

After finishing the story of Lord Mi'ihen, we all made a small meal from our supplies and then we got some rest.

* * *

The following day, we woke early and said farewell to Maechen before we continued on our way through Mushroom Rock. Many fiends were about, so our progress was slow as we fought them off. During a brief rest, Hiko approached me.

"I didn't know that your father was an Al Bhed, Meka... I thought that you didn't know who he was?" He said to me, looking a bit awkward.

"I didn't know who he was until the other day." I told him. "I was surprised to find out that he was an Al Bhed, too. But... It does make sense. He was the one who taught my mother to speak Al Bhed. And, because he was Al Bhed, that was why my mother had kept their relationship a secret from everyone."

"So... What's his name?" Hiko asked me, curiosuly.

"Sig." I replied with a sad smile. I was reminded again that I would probably never see my father again, and it hurt to know that.

"You all right, Meka?" Hiko asked me, looking worried. I blinked at him, then looked away with a small nod.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just... wish I could have talked to him some more. Gotten to know him better."

"Yeah... After so long of not knowing who he was, I'm sure you'd want to get to know him once you finally got to meet him." Hiko said, looking up at the sky. "But, why'd you let _him_ become your Guardian?" He asked quietly, glancing behind us at Vin. I blinked as I saw Hiko scowl. Was he jealous of Vin?

"He wanted to protect me. Besides, if I had told him no, he wouldn't have listened anyway." I said. Hiko looked back at me.

"I could get rid of him for you..." He whispered seriously.

"Hiko!" I scolded him. He blinked and a moment later a grin spread across his face.

"Just kdding!" He told me. I wasn't so sure I believed him, but I shrugged it off anyway.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky when we finally came to an inn at the start of the Djose Highroad that also rented out chocobos. We had run into one rather strong fiend only a short while before, but I had summoned Ifrit to take care of it and we had continued on our way. Entering the inn, I sighed in relief as we got ourselves rooms. I was glad we could finally rest, for all of that walking had exhausted me. We got ourselves something to eat, and ate quietly. After finishing the meal, I walked outside to watch the sunset. I sat down and, as I did so, I let my thoughts drift. We were only a short way from Djose now, so it wouldn't take long to get there tomorrow if we rode chocobos. Chocobos were a good method of travel, not only because they could get you to your destination faster, but also because they could dodge many fiends that would otherwise slow your progress.

"Payidevim." _Beautiful. _I did not need to look behind me to know who had spoken. There was only one Al Bhed with us and his voice was unmistakeable.

"Oac." I replied. _Yes. _He sat down beside me but I never took my gaze away from the sunset.

"You're... really going to fight Sin?" Vin asked me.

"There has to be a way to defeat Sin so that he will never return. I just have to find out how." I told him.

"What if you can't find a way? Will you still fight Sin and throw your life away?"

"I'm a Summoner!" I told him angrily, turning to face him. "It is my duty to fight Sin! I have to... I have to!" I shouted, my face flushed, as tears rolled down my cheeks. Inside, I felt very afraid. I didn't really want to fight Sin, and I knew it. I didn't want to die. But how could I let all of Spira down by quitting my pilgrimage now? People would look at me in scorn if I were to do that.

Vin looked taken aback by my outburst for a moment, but then I saw his eyes soften and he moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. I was crying and I was so afraid. I clung to him as I continued to cry. Why had I become a Summoner? I wanted to get revenge for what had happened to my mother. I wanted Spira to never have to deal with Sin again. To never lose another person because of Sin. I wanted all those things... But in my heart there was something that I wanted more.

I don't know just how long we stayed there like that. But the sun had disappeared and it was well into the night before Vin said that we should go inside and get some sleep. I stood, shakily, and then followed him inside the Inn. I gave him a quiet 'good night' before I slipped into my room. Nira and I had decided earlier that we would share a room and I noticed her leaning against the wall as I walked in. She looked at me but said nothing. I told her good night as I lay down on the bed, and then I fell asleep.


	8. Love is Complicated

******Author's Notes: **FFX and its characters, the Al Bhed, Sin, and Spira, belong to Square Enix. Most of the characters in this fanfiction are my OC's that I created, and belong to me. This story is set shortly before Braska's time.

* * *

**VIII – Love is Complicated**

The next morning, we woke early and ate breakfast before we rented four chocobos for the next leg of our journey. Nira had to help me get on my chocobo, as I was having trouble getting on by myself. I blushed as she helped me up onto the chocobo, then I waited as Nira, Hiko and Vin got on their chocobos. Hiko came up beside me, a wide grin on his face.

"This is going to be fun! I've never ridden a chocobo before!" He told me excitedly. I smiled at him. I had never rode a chocobo before, either. When I turned my head, I noticed Vin staring at me, although he quickly looked away once our eyes met.

"Ready?" Nira asked us before I could think much of Vin's staring. I looked at her and gave her a nod and then the four of us, and our chocobos, headed off for the Djose Temple.

* * *

It was much easier and quicker riding a chocobo versus walking all the way to the Temple. We ran into no fiends, at least not ones that posed any threat to us on our chocobos. Our chocobos were much more graceful, and faster, than the fiends and so our trek along the Djose Highroad was a rather peaceful one. It didn't take us long to get to the Djose Temple. There was an inn there, too, right beside the Temple. We got off of our chocobos and immediately headed inside the Temple. Vin seemed somewhat reluctant to enter the Temple, and I could understand why, but he followed us in anyway.

The few people who were praying in the temple noticed Vin immediately and I could hear them whispering to eachother. What I could make out of their whisperings were not very pleasant. Hiko and I prayed before the statues of the High Summoners and then the four of us headed towards the Cloister of Trials.

"An Al Bhed can't go in!" I heard someone shout from behind us. I turned around, looking calmly at the woman who had spoken.

"He is my Guardian." I told her. "Guardians are allowed in, are they not?" I reminded her. She looked upset and confused and she glared at Vin, but she said no more. The four of us then proceeded into the Cloister of Trials.

"_Dryhg oui._" Vin said to me quietly, once we were inside the Cloister of Trials. _Thank you._ I looked at him for just a moment and, for some reason, I felt my heart flutter and start to beat faster. I shook it off and looked ahead.

"It was nothing. You are my Guardian, so you are allowed to come into the Cloister with me. There are no rules being broken." I told him before we continued onward.

* * *

Hiko, Nira and Vin waited while I prayed to the Fayth. It took me a little longer here than it had back in Besaid. Maybe it was because, deep down, I really didn't want this path I had chosen and the Fayth knew it? But, I had chosen this path so I had to see it through. I kept telling myself that. When I had finally finished, I was exhausted and I stumbled out of the Chamber of the Fayth. I almost fell over, but both Vin and Hiko ran over to me, each catching one of my arms before I could fall to the floor. I looked at both of them thankfully and I noticed that Hiko was glaring at Vin. His eyes seemed to burn with hatred and... something else. I thought it might be jealousy.

"You need to rest, Meka." Nira told me and I nodded in agreement. We left the Temple, Hiko staying by my side and wrapping an arm around my waist to keep me from tumbling over. Vin had backed off after Hiko had glared at him. I really needed to have a talk with Hiko about his attitude toward Vin. I wanted them to get along. I knew it was hard for Hiko. He distrusted the Al Bhed, but he needed to at least try and be nice to Vin.

Once we got to the inn, we had a small meal and then Hiko led me to my room. He walked with me to the bed and I promptly dropped down on it with a tired sigh of relief, glad to be able to rest after so long spent in the Chamber of the Fayth. I shut my eyes for a moment and then opened them and looked at Hiko. Now was as good of time as any to speak with him.

"You know, you should at least try to get along with Vin. He's my Guardian, too. He's going to be around for a long time, Hiko." I told him. He looked away for a moment and I noticed the hate burning in his eyes before he looked back at me.

"Well, I would... if he didn't look at you the way that he does. I don't like it. He shouldn't look at you like that!" He told me and I noticed how he blushed slightly. I was reminded of my earlier thoughts. Of the thoughts I had had for a while. That maybe Hiko had deeper feelings for me than mere friendship.

"Hiko...?" I asked quietly, building up my courage to ask what was on my mind.

"Yeah?"

"How do you... How do you feel about me?" I asked him as I shut my eyes again. For a while there was silence between us. I wondered what he was thinking.

"I... I really like you, Meka." He finally replied, quietly.

"But... am I like a best friend.. or a sister? Or... Or something else?" I asked him and I opened my eyes so that I could look up at him. I gasped in surprise when I noticed that he had come to stand right beside the bed. He leaned over me, placing his hands on the bed on either side of my head. I blinked up at him in surprise, unsure of what to do or of what to say. I was confused. What was going on? What was he doing?

My eyes widened as he leaned his head down closer to mine. My heart was pounding so loud he must have been able to hear it. What was he doing? I couldn't think straight. Then, his lips brushed mine lightly, and only for a moment. Then, he stood up and left without saying anything more. I lay there in confusion, with so many thoughts running through my mind and my feelings jumbled. I didn't know what to think about what had happened. I had realized that Hiko cared about me, a lot. But... I hadn't been expecting this.

I managed to compose myself enough before Nira came in later to check on me. I tried to sleep, but I kept waking up. Two things kept running through my mind. Both what had happened with Hiko and I, and also what had happened between Vin and myself at the other inn in Mushroom Rock, when we had watched the sunset together and I cried while he had held me. My emotions were so confused. I cared for Hiko. I really did. But, did I love him? Did I love him like he seemed to love me? I couldn't answer that. And, I couldn't answer when I asked myself how I felt about Vin.

I kept remembering the time when our eyes had met, back in Luca, and the strange feelings I had felt. The strange feelings that had continued to grow inside of me since. Why was love so complicated? I kept asking myself that, too. Nothing was ever easy for a Summoner, I realized then. Nothing.


	9. In The Light of the Pyreflies

******Author's Notes: **FFX and its characters, the Al Bhed, Sin, and Spira, belong to Square Enix. Most of the characters in this fanfiction are my OC's that I created, and belong to me. This story is set shortly before Braska's time.

* * *

**IX – In The Light Of The Pyreflies**

The next day, we had a short breakfast before we set back out on the Djose Highroad toward our next destination, the Moonflow. But this time we did not have any chocobos to ride, so we had to walk the whole way. It wasn't so bad at first, but by mid-day fiend after fiend attacked us. The first few waves consisted of an elemental or two and some smaller fiends. I disposed of the elementals while Nira, Hiko and Vin took care of the other fiends. After several waves of smaller fiends, we found ourselves up against a large serpentine fiend that was quite strong. Our normal attacks and my magic didn't seem to be doing any damage to the fiend, so I decided to summon my new Aeon that I had received from the Djose Temple.

I told the others to get out of the way and then I summoned the thunder horse, Ixion. After exchanging a few attacks with the serpent fiend, Ixion finally defeated it. I gave a sigh of relief and then dismissed Ixion. I then noticed Hiko and Vin staring at me.

"What?" I asked them, flushing with embarrassment.

"That was awesome!" Hiko exclaimed, smiling at me. Vin nodded slowly in agreement.

"_Oui yna ysywehk._" Vin said and I blushed. _You are amazing. _Hiko glared at Vin.

"Quit speaking Al Bhed, we can't understand you!" Hiko fumed.

"Hiko-" I started to reprimand him, but Vin interrupted me.

"It's all right." He told me. "I shouldn't speak Al Bhed in front of you." He said, making it sound like he was saying it to all of us, but I could tell he meant it only for Hiko. I wanted to tell Hiko that it didn't matter if Vin spoke Al Bhed. I wanted to tell him I could speak Al Bhed, so I understood everything Vin said in Al Bhed, but I held my tongue.

"Let's keep going." I told them instead. Vin nodded and followed as Nira and I started walking onwards. Hiko fumed quietly before he followed us, pushing past Vin so he could stand beside me. I sighed in exasperation and then turned my attention to where we were going.

We ran into more fiends, and before long the sun was beginning to set. We would have to find a place to set up camp for the night. Nira scouted the area and found us a secluded spot off of the Highroad where we set up our camp. Although it offered some protection from fiends, we would still need to set up a watch. Vin offered to take first watch. While Hiko and Nira set up a spot for us to rest, I approached Vin.

"I'm sorry. About earlier, with Hiko." I told him. "I'll have a talk with him later-" I started to add, before Vin spoke up.

"It's alright. I know he doesn't like me very much... And I can understand why." Vin told me. "Now, why don't you get some rest?"

I reluctantly agreed and went to sleep.

* * *

We woke early, having a small meal from our supplies before we set off again on the Highroad. We ran into only a few fiends before we arrived at a split in the highroad and headed north from there. This path would lead us to the Moonflow. I had never been to the Moonflow, but I had heard many stories about it. I had always wanted to see it. I picked up the pace, eager to reach the Moonflow, although a few more fiends slowed us down a little. When we finally did reach the Moonflow, I had to admit that, although it was day, it was still quite pretty. But, it was not as magical as some people said that it was at night. I really wanted to see it at night.

"We have to stay the night!" I insisted. My Guardians looked at me and each of them wore a surprised expression. Soon, however, a wide grin spread over Hiko's face.

"Yes!" He agreed animatedly.

"We could make it to Guadosalam before dark if we continued on." Nira told me. I knew that already. It wasn't quite noon. We could make it to Guadosalam before nightfall if we didn't stop here. But my mind was already made up.

"We're staying." I told her. She nodded at me, not one to argue, and then she walked on ahead. I followed her and soon Hiko and Vin were walking on either side of me. I glanced at them both, noting the glint of hatred in Hiko's eyes whenever he glanced over at Vin.

I sighed at them. _Boys will be boys, _I told myself. I didn't understand why Hiko would hate Vin so much, though. Even though Vin was Al Bhed, what was it about him that made Hiko hate him so? I didn't understand why Vin had chosen to become my Guardian, either. Maybe it was because I was young and inexperienced, but men were a complete mystery to me.

* * *

The first thing we did was have lunch and then Nira and I went shopping for supplies while Vin went to the inn to get us rooms for the night and Hiko went off somewhere by himself. He probably had went to see the Shoopuf, which we would ride tomorrow to the other side of the Moonflow. I wanted to go see it, too, but there would be time for that later. First we needed to get our supplies for the journey that still lay ahead of us.

Nira and I first bought some food, potions and some other items that we would need for my pilgrimage before we went and took a look at the armory and weaponry shops. There were some nice staffs, blades, and other weapons. Nira insisted that we buy some armor, mostly bangles and shields, since none of the four of us had any such armor for protection. I picked out a bangle for myself, one that had a pretty design on it but still suited the purpose well. Nira picked out an armlet for herself and then an armguard for Hiko. She told me to choose something for Vin. I looked around for a while and then finally chose a shield for Vin.

Once that was finished, Nira and I looked around at the other things the merchants were selling. There were so many nice items. When we were done, with the sun setting, we headed to the inn where Hiko and Vin were waiting for us. We gave the two of them the armor that we had bought for them and then we had a meal together.

* * *

After we had finished our meal, Nira had went off to the room we would share and Hiko had left to see the Shoopuf one more time before going to bed. I left the inn by myself and headed along a narrow pathway that lined the Moonflow. I stood, watching as the sun finally disappeared and night fell. And the sight that was before me took my breath away. No stories that I had ever heard about the Moonflow could have prepared me for the beauty that I saw before me. It was amazing, wonderful, beautiful and magical, all at the same time. Pyreflies swarmed above the water and I was transfixed by them. I had never seen anything like this before.

A few pyreflies scattered from the main group and, instead, flew around me, as if they were trying to draw me closer, towards the others. I obliged them, first taking off my shoes before I stepped into the cool water. I took a few steps and then I was amongst the mass of pyreflies. I was fascinated by them as they flew all around me.

"_Payidevim._" _Beautiful. _I almost jumped in surprise at that voice. I blinked and then turned to my left and saw Vin standing beside me. The pyreflies flew all around us. I noticed how his blond hair glowed from the light given off by the pyreflies. Even his skin seemed to be glowing as the pyreflies circled around us.

I wondered, for a moment, if I looked just as stunning as he did at that moment, among the glow of the pyreflies. That was when his eyes met mine. I saw so many things in those blue eyes of his. The longer I gazed into his eyes, the more I noticed a loneliness within them. And a deep longing.

"Do you have any family?" I asked him then.

"_Hu._" He replied quietly, his eyes still locked with mine. _No._

"Do you... Is there someone you care about?" I asked after a moment. He didn't reply for the longest time. Then, finally, he looked away from me.

"_Oac._" He said softly before he turned around and started to walk away. _Yes. _"_Pid, cra pamuhkc du yhudran._" _But, she belongs to another. _The words startled me. I stood there in stunned silence, long after he had left. I couldn't help but wonder at his words. Had he been talking about me?


	10. A New Guardian

******Author's Notes: **FFX and its characters, the Al Bhed, Sin, and Spira, belong to Square Enix. Most of the characters in this fanfiction are my OC's that I created, and belong to me. This story is set shortly before Braska's time.

* * *

**X – A New Guardian**

I had returned late that night to my room, but Nira had said nothing to me when I finally entered the room we were sharing. I lay down and fell asleep quickly, dreaming of the Moonflow and the pyreflies and... Vin. The next morning, we had a quick meal before we set out on the Shoopuf to the other side of the Moonflow. It was quite an experience. I had never seen a Shoopuf before, so it was quite a sight when we approached it. They were so huge! We rode the Shoopuf across the Moonflow and then got off for the next stretch of our journey.

We continued along through a forest that would lead us to Guadosalam. Aside from Hiko, none of us spoke much that day. A few times Hiko would say something random to try and break the silence, but all of his attempts at conversation had failed and eventually he fell silent as well. I avoided looking at Vin, and when I did glance in his direction I noticed he was always looking the other way, so our eyes never met. I was still sorting through everything. What Vin had said last night. That time when Hiko had kissed me. And my own confused feelings.

By late afternoon, we had arrived in Guadosalam. We split up for a little while then. Hiko and Vin went to check out the shops and Nira followed me as I headed up the path that led to the Farplane. The Farplane was a place where you could visit your departed loved ones. Nira waited outside while I entered the Farplane. I went to a spot on the left and I thought of my mother, and she appeared before me as a still image, looking just as I remembered her. Tears stung my eyes as I smiled at her.

"Hello, Mother." I said to her. Not that she could reply to me. But, it still felt nice to see her and to talk to her again. "I finally met my Father. He is... nice, from what I could tell. He must have been really handsome when he was young." I told her before I fell silent for a while, my mind wandering.

"Even though you kept your relationship with him a secret, it must have been easier for you..." I told her. "You didn't have two men in your life... like I do." I looked away for a while and when I looked back, my mother's image was gone. I sighed and then left the Farplane.

Nira looked up when I approached her. She nodded at me before we went to find Hiko and Vin. I spotted Hiko walking out of a shop and was about to walk over to greet him when I felt someone tugging at the back of my dress. I looked behind me and saw a Guado girl. It was hard to tell ages with the Guado, but I guessed that this girl might have been around my age, as far as Guado went.

"Hello." I said to her. She looked at me shyly. She was shorter than most Guado women were, I noticed. Maybe she was quite young, then?

"You are a Summoner?" She asked me quietly and I nodded. A smile lit up her face. "Can I be your Guardian?" She asked me excitedly. I stared at her in stunned silence. She wanted to be my Guardian? A Guado wanted to be my Guardian? I had never heard of a Guado being a Guardian before. Or, for that matter, of a Guado being a Summoner.

"You... what?" Hiko asked the Guado girl. I jumped in surprise at his voice, as I hadn't noticed him come up beside me. The Guado girl glanced at Hiko and then returned her gaze to me.

"I want to be your Guardian. I have always wanted to be a Guardian to a Summoner. Please, won't you let me be your Guardian?" She asked, her gaze pleading. I didn't know what to think. I already had three Guardians. That seemed like enough to me.

But, I didn't want to crush this girl's hopes, either, when she was saying she had wanted to become a Guardian for a long time. I glanced at Nira who looked back at me. I couldn't read her gaze, but it didn't seem disapproving. So I took a deep breath and looked at the Guado girl.

"All right... You can be my Guardian, then. What is your name?" I asked. Before I knew what was happening, the Guado girl was hugging me.

"Thank you!" She said happily, letting go of me and moving her arms to perform the prayer. "My name is Nero, Lady Summoner."

"Um... Nice to meet you, Nero. I'm Meka." I said as I caught my breath. The girl hugged like a bear.

"But... Wh-what if Vin doesn't want her coming with us?" Hiko asked me. I looked at him, wondering what he was talking about. Why would Vin have a problem with Nero?

"Vin won't mind." I told Hiko, knowing that it was Hiko himself who minded. I could tell by the way he looked at Nero and then at me, and then away as if he was defeated. I then suggested that we go find Vin, and I also suggested that we stay the night in Guadosalam, as we wouldn't come to another Inn for quite some time and the sun would be setting soon.

* * *

We had found Vin still browsing the shops, and I introduced him to Nero. The Guado girl then told us we could stay the night at her home, and she led us there. We met her parents, who didn't seem much surprised to hear the news that their daughter had become a Guardian. They told us she had been asking every Summoner who came to Guadosalam if she could become their Guardian, but until now none had allowed her to become a Guardian. We had dinner with them, and then Nero showed us to our rooms and we got some rest.

* * *

We woke the next morning and had breakfast with Nero's parents before we left Guadosalam and headed for the Thunder Plains. Hiko was on edge about having to travel through the Thunder Plains. The place terrified him, even though he had never been there before. I wasn't so keen on having to travel through the Thunder Plains, either, but we had to if I were to continue my pilgrimage. It was the only way to get to the Macalania Temple. When we reached the Thunder Plains, I noticed that Hiko was cringing behind us. Nero turned around and looked at him curiously.

"You afraid?" She asked him. Hiko looked at her and then scowled as he shook his head and stood up straight.

"No way!" He said boldly and then he walked beside me. I looked at everyone and then we set off into the Thunder Plains. It wasn't so bad, except that we were ambushed by fiends several times. Hiko seemed to have gathered his courage and stuck close by me. By the time we had actually reached Macalania, it was dark.

Since we wouldn't find an inn for quite a while, we had to look for some place safe to set up camp and spend the night where fiends were unlikely to attack us. After a couple of hours of walking, I thought we might just have to continue through Macalania tonight and then rest tomorrow when we reached an inn. However, Nero managed to find us an alcove that looked safe enough to spend the night, so we set up camp there. It was chilly in Macalania. I found myself wishing for the hot Sanubia Desert of Bikanel Island, just for a moment. Thinking of Bikanel Island reminded me of my father, Sig. I sat up and wrapped my arms around my legs.

Nira stood watch by the entrance to the alcove, having volunteered for first watch. Nero and Hiko were fast asleep. Vin was... not there. I blinked and scanned the area again. He really wasn't there. I stood up and walked over to Nira.

"Have you seen Vin?" I whispered to her. She glanced at me for a moment and then pointed across the way, to another alcove.

"He shouldn't be by himself. It's dangerous." I whispered before I started to walk over to the alcove. Nira tried to follow me, but I assured her that I would be fine and that I would be right back. When I walked into the alcove, I noticed Vin standing in a pool of water. I approached quietly.

"_Yna oui ymm nekrd?_" I asked him. _Are you all right? _I must have startled him, for he whipped around almost as if there had been a fiend behind him. He looked tense but, as he looked at me, his features softened.

"Cunno. I startled you." I said, looking away.

"It's all right." He told me. "I thought you were asleep." I looked up and noticed that he had turned back around, so that his back was to me once again.

"I couldn't sleep." I admitted. "Vin... At the Moonflow... Who were you talking about?" I asked quietly. A silence drifted between us and hung there for a while.

"_E... Huputo._" He said. _I... Nobody. _I didn't believe him, but I wasn't about to press him on the matter.

"You should come back. It's too dangerous to be out here by yourself with fiends roaming around." I told him before I turned around and started walking away. I thought that I heard him say something, but I wasn't sure. I returned to the other alcove, where the others were. Nira nodded at me as I returned. I layed down and slowly managed to fall asleep.


End file.
